FTV Spesial Lebaran:Kutangkap Kau Dengan Bismillah
by asaiasai
Summary: Menyambut hari raya idul fitri, DIM TV kembali menyuguhkan cerita penuh hikmah tentang perselisihan antar dua kampung. Mengambil kehidupan seorang Tukang bajaj anggota geng motor yang melunak hatinya setelah bertemu dengan 'malaikat' tanpa nama / Pairing: KagaKuro, AoKise / FTV @CeweknyaKise / CRACK / Sinetron Hidayah


Serial : FTV Romantis Spesial Lebaran

Judul : Kutangkap Kau Dengan Bismillah

Author : CeweknyaKise / asaiasai

Rating : T

Genre : Humor, Crack, Romance, Parody, Hidayah

Pairing : Kagami/Kuroko, Aomine/Kise

Warning : AU, Setting di Indonesia, MPREG (just for fun)

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Buat yang suka ngikutin ceritanya di Twitter gue!

Nyaris gak ada perubahan, gue biarkan apa adanya :D

Kalo keliatan kacau sori soalnya gue nulisnya di twitter yang terkekang dengan 140 karakter. Dan gue nulis gapake mikir, langsung nulis aja apa yang ada di otak :*

* * *

Prompt : Nggak ada, gue berimajinasi sendiri kali ini lol tapi ide orang2 juga gue masukin sini kok

* * *

Kuroko: "Min, lo anterin gue pasar dong" "Ih itu bukan rute gue" "eh bacot. diem ye. gue mau belanja buat kue kering nih banyak pesenan"

.

"PAPIHHHH ITU KUROKOH DIANTERIN DONG PAPIH, AKU KANGEN NASTAR DIA :(((" "Kamu kenapa sih suka nastar!" "Kan kuning kayak akuh...papa ga suka?"

.

"Papa cuma suka momogi.. momogi mamah" **/KEDIP SAKTI**/ "WOI CEPET ANTERIN GUE DASAR DAKI" **/KUROKO GOES WILD/ /BAKAR ANGKOT**/

.

"BRENGSEK LO TAI LALAT, MAKSUD LO APA TAU GUE ITEM TRUS ANGKOT GUE DIBAKAR" "Biar matching sama daki lo, cepet tancep ke majestik AH LAMA!"

.

/**mine ngebut/tiba2 ada bajaj**/ "EH ITEM JANGAN RAKUS WOI BAGI JALAN SAMA GUWEH" "NO WEI" /**NGEGAS**/ "WAH MINTA BALAP DIA" /**KEJER**

.

"EH KETEK LO JANGAN NGEBUT2 GUE TERGONJANG GANJING" "AH BANYAK NGEHE LO UPIL, LIAT NIH GUE BISA SALTO VERSI ANGKOT" /**SALTO /NABRAK BAJAJ**

.

"BRENGSEK LO ANGKOT BURIK! BAJAJ GUE PENYOK! GUE GIMANA MUDIKNYA?!" /**KAGAMI LUKA2/ /AOMINE EPILEPSI**/ Kuroko: "ngg..? who am i?" /**AMNESIA**

.

kuroko: "KAMU SIAPAKH?! BAJUKU? BAJUKU?! ...oh masih ada. sial kok masih ada" /**diem2 mau**/"kamu gakpapa" /_**TERPESONA~ KEPADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA**_

.

"pasti sakit ya?" "IYALAH KETABRAK BAJAJ" "enggak.. jatoh dari langit, pasti sakit ya" /**EAAAAA /PENDEKATAN /ALASUPIRBAJAJ**

.

"eneng aku anterin ke rumah sakit yuk naik bajaj aku, beret dikit bisa jalan kok" /**PADAHAL ATEP RUSAK/SETIR JUGA ILANG/** "..ngg takut ah"

.

"kenapa takut? kan ada abang" "aku takut sama alisnya abang, menular gak?" /**TERTOHOK**/ "Yang bisa menular, cuma cinta aku" /**TATAP HOMO**/

.

"Eneng tenang aja di bajaj saya ga ada nyamuk" "loh kok bisa?" "nyamuk sini cuma takut 3 roda heheheehehe" /**AGEN BAYGON /KERJASAMBILAN**

.

"tapi aku gakenal sama abang" "gue kagami taiga" "panggilannya?" "JEREMY"

.

"kalo kamu?" "aku gatau apa2 bang, aku amnesia" "...trus aku manggil kamu apah?" "PUTRI KEONG" "KALO GITU PANGGIL AKU PANGERAN KODOK YA"

.

"eh tapi putri keong kita mampir tambal ban dulu gapapa ya" "apa kata abang" /**PARKIR**/ Mukkun: "...Bajaj lo kenapa?""biasa ada tompel nabrak"

.

"Oh gue tau, si tompel dari gang remang ya" "yoi, emang brengsek tuh gue mau bilang ke bos jaki ah" /**TERNYATA /ANAK GENG /YANG SUKA MAEN PETASAN**

.

"Btw itu siapa neng geulis di bajaj lo" "EITS inceran punya gue, udah lo sama momogi lo aja sana" "iye, momogi gue lebih asik emang" /**PEDE**

.

"Neng ati2 ya sama si jeremy" "kenapa bang" "sekali dijerat susah dilepas" "kok tau?" "iya pengalaman" /**WHAT /JADI LO DULU JADIAN**

.

"Udah selse jer" "wis makasih ya bro" "eh jadi gak lo labrak si tompel?" "jadi dong gue masukin petasan ntar ke sempaknya" /**HOROR**

.

/**meanwhile mine masih kejeng di RS**/ "PAPIH JANGAN MATI" "Mam... papih mau naik haji sebelom mati" /**SUPIR ANGKOT NAIK HAJI /SPESIAL LEBARAN**

.

"PAPAH JANGAN MATIII" /**KISE DRAMATIS/ /TIBA2 MIDO DATENG/** "KAKAK IPAR! AKU BAWA SATE SAKTI" /**TINGGAL LEEP/ /MINE BUGAR/ /LAYAKNYA ADERAI**

.

"ROSOOOOO" /**mine semangat /kukubima** "Papah! Siapa yg buat kamu gini?!" "ITU! Si jeremi alis dua dari gengnya Jaki! "JAKI LAGI JAKI LAGI"

.

"Aku ga terima kakak ipar dibikin ayan gini gitu loh" **/tiba2 kise muntah**/ mine: "KOK GUE YG AYAN LO YG MUNTAH?!" "...a..AKU HAMIL PAH"

.

/**dokter heboh/ /preksa kandungan**/ "istri bapak hamil 3 bulan" mine: "APAKH?! KITA KAN BARU NIKAH BULAN LALU" /JRENG /**ANAK SIAPA**

.

"KAMU MAIN BLKG YA SAMA AKU?!" "Dengerin aku dulu pih!" "NOWEI! KITA CERAI"/**talak1**/ "CERAI" /**talak2**/ "PIH TALAK SEKALI LAGI KITA GABISA BALIKAN"

.

"KITA PISAH RANJANG" /**mine ngambek**/ "Huhuhuhu" "kak itu anak siapa?gituloh" "...3 bulan lalu waktu malem2 jalan sendiri..."

_/**IKLAN/**_

_**Iklan baygon**_

_**Iklan so nice**_

_**Iklan Kuku bima**_

**/IKLAN SELSE**/

.

/**kagami ngumpul sama jaki**/ "Jak, bajaj gue dirusak sama tompel! SIKAT GENG REMANG!" "...males ah gue gagal maning terus"

.

"BANCI LO JAK" "serah apa kata lo" "SAMA TOMPEL AJA TAKUT" "whatever" /**tiba2 mukkun dateng**/ "eh guys gosip baru katanya aokise pisah ranjang"

.

"DEMI APA?!" /**JAKI BERDIRI DENGAN SEMANGAT/BUKAN BERDIRI YANG ITU**/ "YOI KATANYA KISE HAMIL BENIH LAIN" "..wow kise subur juga. KALO GITU SERANG SI TOMPEL BESOK!"

.

"btw siapa tuh berlian di bajaj lo, bikin napsu gue aja sih" kagami: "EH KUTIL, _dia milikku bukan milikmu dia untukku bukan untukmu"_ /**NYANYI**

.

"Tapi tampang2nya gue kenal deh.." "ah masa'?" "LO KUROKO KAN YA?" Kuroko: "APA SIH LO SOTOY UDAH GIMBAL JELEK SOTOY" /**JAKI TERTOHOK**

.

Jaki: "EH KECENGAN LO BANGSAT YA" kagami: "fakta bos. itu kenapa bos ga dapet2 kise" "BRENGSEK LO GAM, AWAS YE GUE BELAH LAGI ALIS LO"

.

"ampun bang selow dong" "huh, pokoknya lo berdua hari ini siapin petasan. gue urus si tai lalat" "MAU LO APAAIN DIA" "..sandera dong"

.

**/kisemido scene**/ "jadi kakak diapain malem itu" "waktu kakak malem2 jalan sendiri.. kakak disekap trus KAMU TAU LAH MEREKA NGAPAIN"/**HISTERIS**

.

"Kakak liat siapa pelakuknya?!" "enggak abis remang" "kakak diapain dimana?!" "kayaknya di angkot deh" /**EH /JADI /MINE MODUS /BAPAKNYA DIA JUGA**

.

"GOBLOK GUE PUNYA KAKAK GOBLOK LO SMA GAK SIH?" "iyalah abis SD kan Sma, kan?" /**MODEL STUPID /MODAL TAMPANG**

.

"..Jajadi yang berbuat sama aku itu.. mine juga?! SIALAN DIA TERNYATA PENJAHAT KELAMIN OMG" "cocok sama model stupid kayak lo" /**MIDO CAPEK**

.

"ABANG MINE! DENGERIN PENJELASAN AKU" /**KISE LARI NGEJER MINE**/ "ISH JANGAN2 DEKET2!" /**MINE LARI/ /KISE NGOTOT/KEPLESET/JATOH/ /PENDARAHAN**

.

/**MINE HISTERIS/ /BAWA KE DOKTER**/ Dokter: "..janinnya tidak dapat diselamatkan. Dia keguguran" KISE: "BA BAYIKU?! TIDAKKKK" /**KISE DEPRESI**

.

/**kise gila** /main sama boneka "_tang ning ning nang ning nung anakku~_" /**MINE SEDIH**/ "ISTRI SAYA KENAPA JADI GINI?!" Mido: "ini salah lo dim"

.

"itu lo kan yg begituin dia 3 bulan lalu di angkot gituloh" "LOH ITU DIA PANTES PAS MALAM PERTAMA KAYAK KENAL RASANYA" /**RASA APA**

.

kise:"papah papah liat anak kita lutunya" /**kise gendong2 boneka upin ipin /gila akut**/ mine:"Ya Allah, apa dosaku sampai istriku begini"/**tobat**

.

**/MINE GALAU /LARI DITENGAH UJAN /PERGI KE MUSHOLA/ **"PAK USTAD TOLONG SAYA!" /**ustad akashi**/ "waalaikumsalam ada apa anak muda?"

.

"ustad, bayi saya mati, istri saya gila, kulit saya dakian, saya harus apa?" "poligami aja" /**USTAD GADUNGAN /SUKA MAIN SERONG**

.

"TAPI SAYA SAYANG KISE" "..tunggulah waktu subuh, ambil air wudhu dan kamu akan temukan jawabannya" /**AKASHI BELAI MINE /CABUT DULU**

.

/**MARKAS JAKI**/ "OKE SEMUANYA, AYO KITA SERANG GENG REMANG!" /**angkat petasan**/ kagami: "tapi ini kan malem takbiran" "SO? GUE PEDULI?"

.

kagami: "JAK LO APAIN KUROKO?" "lo liat aja sendiri" /**KUROKO DIGANTUNG DI PATUNG PANCORAN**/ "PUTRI KEONG!" "PANGERAN KODOK!'

.

"SETAN LO BOS, DIA CALON ISTERI GUE" "bacot lo, kalo kita menang lo boleh sikat dia sesuka lo" /**jaki ngancem**/ "OKE GUYS! SERANG SEKARANG!"

.

/**azan subuh/ /mine**/ "gue mau ambil wudhu du-" MIDO: "KAKAK IPAR! KAMPUNG KITA DISERANG!" Mine: "APA?! _gue solat atau protect kampung ya_

.

Mido: "KAK TOLONG KAK- ARGH" /**KEBACOK PETASAN**/ mine: "MIDO! SIALAN! GUE HARUS NO-" akashi: "anak muda.. ingat istrimu." /**MINE DILEMA**

.

/_**Mine inget masa ketemu kise~ kise yang masih jenaka~ kise yg pake baju kawin~ yang dia tolong dari jaki/**_ "KI..KISE... ALLAHUAKBAR"/**SOLAT**

.

JAKI: "HAHAHA GOBLOK DIA MALAH SOLAT" /**masukin petasan ke sarung/ /meledak **"MATI LO- LOH?!" /**MINE IDUP /TETEP KHUSUK /KISEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

.

"assalamualaikum" /**mine selse solat**/ -kise di rumah sakit- "...loh kenapa aku megang boneka kayak gini.." /**SADAR /BERKAH LEBARAN**

.

kagami: "...dia ternyata orang suci.. BANG TOMPEL!" **/sungkem ke mine**/ "maafin saya selama ini, saya yang salah nabrak angkot abang"

.

"it's okay jer, kita fren kan" /**JOTOS/** JAKI: "KOK LO BERDUA JADI HOMO GITU! PENGKHIANAT LO JER! INGET GUE MASIH MEGANG KEONG LO!"

.

Mine:"kuroko?" "IYA BANG DIA NYANDERA KUROKO"Jaki: "HAHAHAHAHA GUE PUTUSIN TALINYA!" /**JAKI OTW PANCORAN BAWA GUNTING**/ Akashi: "GUNTING GUE!"

.

Kuroko: "TOLONG! KYAAAA" Jaki: /**manjat**/ "MATI LO!" /**potong tali/ /kuroko jatoh/** kagami: "KUROKO!" /**kejer**/ Mine: "ini sih gabakal sempet.."

.

kagami: "kuroko!" /**kagami lompat /air walk /tangkep/** "sekarang kamu bener2 jatoh dari langit ya say" kuroko: "abang.." /**chu sambil terbang**

.

**/Kagakuro terbang memunculkan pelangi/ /kise dari rs lari ke pancoran/** "mine...!" "KISE?!" /**PELUKAN JUGA /DIBAWAH PELANGI**

.

**/KAGAKURO JADIAN/** kagami: "kamu tau kenapa aku bisa terbang?" kuroko: "kenapa?" "aku baca bismillah" "ABANG" **/PELUK **

.

THE END

Selamat lebaran ya semuanya

Ini fanfic cuma buat ketawa ajah :")

Yang mau ftv lain silahkan follow gue LOL /SALTO


End file.
